Dear Haru
by Vault-Emblem
Summary: At that point he would have arrived the next day without having accomplished anything. He had believed that it was easier for him to write a letter about what he was feeling, but he had to change his mind. Which words should he have used?


**Dear Haru**

Half an hour had already passed and Makoto had moved a muscle.

He was in his room, sitting on a chair in front of the desk and he was looking, focused, a blank paper.

He took the pen with his hand, but he put it down immediately. No, it wasn't fine.

At that point he would have arrived the next day without having accomplished anything. He had believed that it was easier for him to write a letter about what he was feeling, but he had to change his mind.

Which words should he have used?

He had thought about a lot of set phrases but they sounded so cheesy and fake that he immediately decided against them.

He sighed. No, he had to be himself, to be straightforward, he couldn't use set phrases; it would have taken him nowhere.

He took the pen again and he started to write something and by constantly changing his mind and rubbing out, he finally could express, more or less, what he couldn't say.

* * *

Haru had never been a talkative person but that didn't mean he was a fool.

When Makoto dragged him out of his house to go to school, as usual, he immediately understood that something was off and that feeling became more stronger as the day went by; he looked like he was waiting for something to happen.

However Makoto continued to deny; he said that he was fine and calm like always. Nothing had happened.

He was a terrible actor.

* * *

As soon as he opened his house's door Haru sighed.

What a strange day...

It still was very early – as the finals went closer and closer it didn't make sense anymore staying at the swim club- so he decided that he would have studied something, then he would have taken a long and relaxing bath.

He would have started with math, since he had already done it during the morning so he only had to review it. However, as soon as he took the textbook, a piece of paper slipped away from the pages and it felt on the ground.

That was strange. Haru didn't remember taking notes and putting them in the book at all; maybe someone had lost it.

He took that paper and he recognised Makoto's handwriting. Even if he felt a little guilty – it wasn't really a good behaviour the one he was having – he read what his friend had written.

* * *

 _Dear Haru,_

 _I'm writing this for the fourth and I hope last time._

 _To be honest I still don't know what to say, or how, but I'll try. I hope you'll understand._

 _I think that all the time, all the things we've been trough had influenced me in ways that I could never have anticipated or even thought about._

 _Do you remember when I challenged you? I did it because I was jealous of Rin, of the bond that you two still share._

 _You're my best friends but it isn't enough for me anymore._

 _I think I love you, here, I said it. You can't believe how difficult it had been to even write it; if I had known it I would have told you directly. Not that I haven't tried, but I'm not very brave, you know it. I rather hide at home, behind a letter; I don't want to see your face while you're reading this, I'm afraid to see disgust and refusal._

 _I don't want a reply, not immediately, at least. I understand this declaration may seem sudden but I'm happy: finally I've got this off my chest._

 _Makoto_

* * *

The following day started with a surprise for Makoto: he was walking towards Haru's house to not make him skip that day's lessons but, instead of finding him taking a bath, he saw him sat on the first stairs which led to his house.

\- I was waiting for you-, he said with his usual neutral voice.

\- Oh-, was all that Makoto, surprised, could say.

Haru got up.

\- Let's go-, he said but he first took the other's hand an squeezed it.

It was an unusual gesture, it had never happened before but it was enough for the brunette to understand what the other wanted to say with it.

\- Yes, let's go-, he said, smiling and squeezing back Haru's hand.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** hello! I hope you've enjoyed this little thing I've written! It is dedicated to my friend, who asked me to write something about Makoto confessing to Haru with a letter.

I must say, I really enjoyed writing this, it was a nice coming back in the Free! fandom (and I still have to write that Soumako zombie AU). If you want leave a review, it would be nice of you and I will be very happy to read what you think about this. See you next time! **-Feeldespair**


End file.
